Volverte a ver
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Una noche de invierno. Una Neko deprimida pensando en Matt. Una aparición inesperada. Escenas reconfortantes y un poco de amor en este Songfic/Yo se que te lo prometí, prometí que no moriría pero no puedo aguantarlo más, no puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado/Prométeme…Prométeme que no vas a morir…hazlo por mí


Nota: Este One-shot es una continuación de mi anterior One-Shot "Subiré al Infierno". Espero que les guste y 1000 disculpas por la demora, no me he podido conectar debido a que me quitaron la computadora –Ya lo dije antes- Solo me dejan conectarme si me va bien en las materias –Hasta ahora me va mal en Matemática-

En fin, Death Note no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata pero la historia es de MI propiedad.

Canción: Volverte a ver de Juanes

Pareja: Matt x Neko

Género: Romance, Angst y Espiritual.

No tengo nada más que decir así que…que comience el One-Shot.

* * *

Era de noche, se puede ver un edificio iluminado, los autos circulan por la calle. La gente camina despreocupada, algunas personas corren a sus casas para protegerse del frio. En la azotea de dicho edificio se encontraba una chica de pelo marrón, ojos del mismo color y piel pálida. Usaba unos jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas converse con la bandera de estados unidos, una remera térmica negra, arriba de esta una remera de manga corta de The Walking Dead.

Caminaba por la azotea sin mucho ánimo, hacia frio para estar ahí arriba pero que mas podía hacer a esas horas? No tenia sueño, no quería dormir y tampoco pensaba irse a casa ya que su novio no estaba ahí para esperarla.

_Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver  
daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil,  
mis botas y mi fe_

_Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad_  
_tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor_  
_mi corazón_

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Matt había muerto, aun asi Neko lo echaba de menos. No podía dejar de pensar en el, tampoco podía olvidarse el momento en el que ella lo vio morir.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Neko P.O.V_**

**_Matt, lo siento, por lo menos lo dije…no puedo ir a salvarte, quisiera ir a abrazarte pero estoy sujeta por detrás y me colocaron los brazos detrás de la espalda…no me queda otra opción que…verte morir._**

**_-Siete, Seis, Cinco-_**

**_-No, esperen! No lo hagan! NO-grite lo más fuerte que pude pero no me escuchaban_**

**_-Cuatro, Tres, Dos-_**

**_Y antes de que hiciera un último intento por liberarme escuche los disparos, quise cerrar los ojos y ver a otro lado pero como espectadora estaba obligada a ver eso…mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Matt herido por las balas que recibió, este se apoya contra su auto y cae al suelo._**

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

* * *

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando borrar esa imagen, pero no podía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba a Matt y tambien recordaba su muerte.

Siguió caminando, llego al final de la azotea, se asomo al borde que había en el techo, apoyo las manos en este, bajo la mirada, vio los autos circular por la calle. Valía la pena suicidarse? Creo que no…ya lo había intentado varias veces pero ahora, que razón había para suicidarse? De todas formas aunque lo hiciera ella no se reencontraría con Matt, terminaría en el infierno por cometer un acto tan inhumano como ese.

_Y si no fuera por ti  
yo no podría vivir  
en el vacío de estos días de no saber_

Se dio vuelta, se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la "pared", abrazo sus rodillas, oculto su cara mojada de lagrimas que ahora estaban congeladas por el frio. Penso en Matt otra vez, pero esta vez los recuerdos eran más alegres.

_Y si no fuera por ti,  
yo no sería feliz  
Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir_

Recordó cuando ella le había confesado lo que sentía por él y que ella estaba feliz porque le correspondía a sus sentimientos. Esa misma noche que se confesó el la beso por primera vez. Tambien recordó el momento en el que se habían unido en un solo ser…

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

**_-Estas bien Neko?- pregunto Matt preocupado por la Otaku_**

**_-S-Si, no es nada- se limpia el semen de la cara- sabes algo?-_**

**_-Qué?-_**

**_-Te amo- dijo ella acercándose_**

**_-Igual yo Neko, pero aun queda un paso más- dijo el volviéndola a recostar._**

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

* * *

Los recuerdos venían a su mente, una y otra vez como una película o algo así. A medida que pasaban los recuerdos eran un poco alegres pero después se volvían horribles.

_Y es que solo con saber  
que al regresar  
tú esperarás por mí  
aumentan los latidos de mi corazón_

**\- No te preocupes todo estará bien, lo prometo-**

**-Buenas noches Neko-Chan-**

**-Bueno, ese beso significa que también me gustas...yo también estoy enamorado de ti Neko-Chan, Me haces feliz al decirme que me amas-**

-Yo…yo tambien te amo Matt-Dijo Neko sonriendo apenas con unas leves lagrimas salir de sus ojos, levanta la mirada hacia el cielo, esa noche no había estrellas y tampoco luna. Las nubes lo cubrían todo.

_Volverte a ver es  
todo lo que quiero hacer_

**-Prométeme…Prométeme que no vas a morir…hazlo por mí-**

_Volverte a ver  
para poderme reponer_

_Porque sin ti_  
_mi vida yo no soy feliz_  
_porque sin ti_  
_mi vida no tiene raíz_

-Matt, gomen-Se disculpo Neko mirando al cielo-Yo se que te lo prometí, prometí que no moriría pero no puedo aguantarlo más, no puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado-

Mas recuerdos invadieron la mente de la Otaku.

_ni una razón para vivir_

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

**_-Matt...-_**

**_-Que?-pregunto el_**

**_-D-De verdad vas a ha-hacerlo? c-conmigo?-dijo ella nerviosa_**

**_-Porque no debería hacerlo? quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo Neko- termino de decir eso para volver a besarla._**

**_Las manos de Matt se metieron debajo de la remera negra de Neko tocando su cintura, ella empezó a gemir y a estremecerse._**

**_-nnngh...Matt...me siento rara- Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados_**

**_-Ya veo, es tu primera vez no?-_**

**_-S-Si-Dijo ella_**

**_-No te preocupes no te haré daño-_**

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

* * *

-Mentiroso-Dijo Neko en voz baja-Me hiciste daño-Se levanta y vuelve a mirar a la calle-Me hiciste daño…al morir y dejarme sola-

Sintió mucho frio al levantarse del suelo, enseguida se volvió a sentar. Lloro un largo rato diciendo lo mucho que extrañaba a Matt en voz baja.

_Lo único que quiero es poder regresar  
Poder todas las balas esquivar y sobrevivir  
tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición  
por eso regresar a ti  
es mi única misión_

Una luz apareció delante de ella obligándola a levantar la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Que…que pasa?-Pregunto ella retrocediendo aunque eso era imposible-Que rayos eres? No ves que quiero estar sola? Aléjate!-

-No voy a irme-Respondió la luz delante de ella sin moverse-No pienso dejarte sola Neko-

Neko no entendía nada, se supone que las luces no hablaban…o sí? Debía estar doliéndole la cabeza por el frio de la noche pero eso no importaba ahora se sentía bien teniendo a alguien –O algo- con que hablar.

-Se puede saber porque llorabas?-Pregunto la luz.

-No puedo contártelo-Respondió Neko bajando la mirada-Ya que, te lo diré…estoy un poco triste porque hace 3 semanas perdí a alguien a quien amaba-

-Entiendo, lo extrañas?-Le pregunto la luz.

-Sí, no tienes idea de cuánto lo echo de menos…-Dijo ella mirando a la luz-Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verlo, quiero que este junto a mi porque…yo no puedo vivir sin él, hace rato tenía pensado suicidarme porque pensé que no podría cumplir con lo que le prometí. Yo le prometí que no moriría pero no puedo vivir si no está a mi lado-

_Y si no fuera por ti  
yo no podría vivir  
en el vacío de estos días de no saber_

-Sé cómo te sientes-Le dijo la luz "pensando" que quizá podría animarla-Yo tambien extraño a alguien, desde que me fui no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y veo como se encuentra, se ve triste. Tengo ganas de ir a consolarla pero no puedo hacerlo-

-Tu tambien piensas en alguien especial?-Pregunto Neko enseguida supo de quien era la voz con la que estaba conversando-Espera! Tú…tú eres…-

La luz se aleja de ella, empieza a tomar una forma humana. Neko entrecerró los ojos para no quedar enceguecida por el destello que causaba aquella luz. Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos pudo ver a un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, usaba una remera de rayas rojas y negras, jeans azules un poco rotos y botas negras, en su cabeza tenía unos googles verdes. Le sonreía.

-WT…-Neko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo se refregó los ojos creyendo que estaba imaginando cosas-MATTY!-

Se levanto, se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo fuerte, el correspondió al abrazo, Neko ahora lloraba de felicidad. No podía creerlo él estaba ahí, no estaba imaginando nada.

_Y si no fuera por ti  
yo no sería feliz  
como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir_

-M-Matt, Matt-Dijo ella llorando sin dejar de abrazarlo-Te extrañe tanto, han pasado 3 semanas y todo ha sido muy duro sin ti a mi lado, no he podido olvidar tu muerte-

-Yo tambien te extrañe Neko-Le dijo el soltándose del abrazo al igual que ella y la miro a los ojos-Ahora estoy aquí. No llores más, todo está bien-

-No!-Le dijo la Otaku casi en un grito-No, nada está bien! No te vayas! No me dejes sola nunca más, Te lo pido!-

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola baka-El se rio por lo que le dijo su novia-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, sabes? Nunca olvides eso-

_Volverte a ver  
es todo lo que quiero hacer  
volverte a ver  
para poderme reponer_

-Sí, nunca lo olvidare-Dijo ella-La noche en la que te mataron quería decirte que, lo siento…en verdad lo siento, no quise decirte eso yo jamás te quería decir que te mueras Matt, eres especial para mí y…-

No pudo terminar su frase, Matt la beso y ella correspondió. Se sentía bien, después de soportar 3 largas semanas sin él a su lado ahora se sentía en paz, pasaron 5 segundos y se separaron del beso.

_Porque sin ti  
mi vida yo no soy feliz  
porque sin ti  
mi vida no tiene raíz  
ni una razón para vivir_

-Yo te perdono Neko-Le dijo el-No pasa nada, yo estoy aquí. Estoy bien…tengo que pedirte una cosa-

-Qué?-Pregunto Neko.

-Tienes que despertar-Le respondió Matt. Ella se quedo en estado de shock por unos segundos…Que? No! No estaba pasando…no es posible…

* * *

Neko abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, no puede ser! Había sido un maldito sueño. Matt no estaba ahí, su mente había jugado con sus sentimientos. La había engañado haciéndole creer que él estaba vivo cuando en realidad estaba muerto.

_Eres todo lo que tengo  
y no me quiero morir  
sin poder otra vez  
volverte a ver _

Se levanto del suelo, se quito la tierra de sus jeans y se seco las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Tomo aire y lo soltó para tranquilizarse.

-Al final…todo había sido un sueño-Dijo ella deprimida-Un producto de mi imaginación, lo sabia-

Los muertos no podían volver a la tierra como fantasmas o sí? Nah, eso no era posible. Neko lo sabía perfectamente, había leído apariciones en libros de Leyendas Urbanas y en cuentos antiguos pero nada de eso era real.

_Porque sin ti  
mi vida yo no soy feliz  
porque sin ti mi  
vida no tiene raíz_

_Volverte a ver  
es todo lo que quiero hacer  
volverte a ver  
para poderme reponer_

Matt estaba muerto, de eso no había dudas, el no volvería. Aunque ella lo echaba de menos sabía que no volvería como un fantasma o resucitaría de alguna forma extraña. Eso nunca iba a suceder. Otra vez se puso a llorar pero esta vez fue en silencio, le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar y llorar por él.

_Volverte a ver  
es todo lo que quiero hacer  
volverte a ver  
para poderme reponer_

Sintió una brisa cálida recorrer su espalda y su cabello marrón oscuro. Pensó que Matt estaba tratando de calmarla con eso y había mandado esa brisa solo para ella, cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente. Se rio, era la primera vez en 3 semanas que se reía y se sentía feliz.

_Porque sin ti mi vida  
yo no soy feliz_

-Jaja, Ya…Oke, Oke-Dijo Neko hablándole a la nada-No llorare mas Matty…tranquilo, ahora estoy bien-

Neko bajo de la azotea de aquel edificio, sin darse cuenta de que una figura transparente la estaba mirando a lo lejos. Le sonreía mientras la veía bajar y salir del edificio.

_Porque sin ti  
mi vida no tiene raíz_

-Me alegro por eso Neko-Dijo Matt mirándola-Me alegra saber que ahora estas un poco mejor-

Matt comienza a desaparecer hasta perderse en la noche. Neko seguía caminando sin saber que él le había dicho esas palabras.

_Ni una razón para vivir_


End file.
